Til Death Do Us Apart
by KoyukiVeneziano
Summary: Why? Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones have been sentenced to death by hanging for betraying the allies in World War II. Is this really the ending for these two lovers?...Read and Review!


_**I'll be at your side, no matter what the risks may be.**_

The jail cell was freezing cold and damp. The water droplets from the pipes above splashed into the puddle that had formed below it. A bunk bed laid at the other side of the small room. There was a man in both of the bunk beds. Both of their bodies were covered in bruises from beatings and cuts from machetes and knives.

The man on the top bunk was a young American. His caramel-colored hair was dirty and tangled on his head. A single piece of hair stuck out of the top. He wore a brown bomber jacket with the number "50" imprinted directly onto the back. His baby-blue eyes that once held so much brightness to them were now dull with fear and depression.

The man on the bottom was in no better condition. His dark green military uniform was cut in multiple places. His matted blonde hair was now dirty and tussled with dirt and dried blood. His green eye were also dull.

One question still stood between the two. _What had they done?_

"Arthur..." the American called quietly down to the Briton below. "How much longer until the execution?..."

The Briton snorted. " How the bloody hell would I know when the execution is, Alfred?...That wanker of a warden said he'll come get us when it's time..."

Alfred pouted, showing his bloodied lip. "You're so mean!~" he whined playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"Stupid git..." Arthur muttered. "This is no time to be cracking jokes!" he yelled. Alfred's eyes slightly widened before softening. "I-I...y-you're right..."

Alfred laid back on the rough and lumpy mattress with a soft sigh as he began to silently cry.

It all started when Arthur and Alfred betrayed the Allies of World War II. Why had they done it? Even they had no idea why. Now they were paying the price for their conspiracy. Death by hanging.

Arthur also ended up sobbing quietly. He didn't want to die. Not like this. But it was inevitable.

They both had screwed up this time.

_**What's done has been done. There is no going back now.**_

The next morning came around. A loud clang resounded inside the cell. A tall Russian with silvery hair and passive purple eyes was at the front of the cell. The Russian wore a tan trench coat that had the Soviet Union symbol stitched to it.

"Get up, da?~" he called. Arthur and Alfred had been awake hours earlier and they looked over at the bars. "Ivan..." the Brit growled. He had always hated the damned Russian. Ivan just chuckled lightly and poked his faucet pipe through the bars. "Time for your execution~" he stated cheerfully.

The Brit was angry now. He stood up and marched over to the bars. "If you shove that bloody pipe any further in this damn cell, I'll make sure to shove it up your sorry ass, wanker!" He spat angrily. Ivan glared at him. "You're very rude for a gentleman, da?~" he said before pushing it further in. He then made a quick motion and smacked Arthur's abdomen with it. Hard.

Arthur gasped before doubling over on the floor. "ARTHUR!" Alfred exclaimed before jumping off the top bunk carefully and kneeling next to the Englishman.

"He needs to learn his lesson, da~" The Russian stated coldly before opening the cell door. "I will be taking you to the execution room. If you try to escape, I will have my army kill you. Got it, da?~" he told them with a sinister smile plastered on his face.

The American shot a glare at Ivan before helping Arthur up. They quiet left the cell and were led away from the cell for the final time.

Alfred quietly wrapped his arms around Arthur and began shaking. "I-I don't want to d-die..." he cried softly. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred. "I-I don't either...b-but this is the punishment..."

As the two entered the room, they were immediately tore from each others grasps. Their hands were bound together and they were marched onto the small stage. Two trap doors were apparent in the ground, underneath two small stools.

The two bruised men swallowed the little pride they had left. It was all over. "Get on the stools, da." Ivan commanded as the two walked up onto the stage and stepped onto the stools. "Place your heads into the noose." Ivan commanded. They did as they were told without argument. There was no point.

Arthur gave a final look over at Alfred and mouthed a few words. "I love you..."

Alfred felt the tears begin to well up once more. "I love you too..." he mouthed back before they both turned to face forward.

"до свидания~" Ivan said before pulling a lever. The stools dropped and fell into the darkness. The sound of cracked bones filled the room. Arthur and Alfred hung lifelessly from the noose. The deed was done.

_**Til Death Do Us Apart.**_


End file.
